A Creeper's Tale
by Umi-Del-Mare
Summary: A creeper seeks to improve the relations between creeperkind and humankind. Read on to see wether she succeeds or not.


My name is Green, and I am what humans call a "creeper".

My kind are known for our... unique 'ability' to explode, as a suicide attack. However, since I am not able to speak human language, as all communication is done telekinetic-ally, and reading the emotion in other creeper's eyes, none of us can speak of our curse.

This curse, being that we do not choose to explode around humans, but that it is forced upon us.

You see, it has been said that long, long ago, humans once dominated this world in large communities, building, mining, growing.

Back then, as I have been told by creepers before me, passing down this story for generations, that we creepers were once close to the humans. We helped them find materials, being that we can survive in any and all regional biomes without trouble or worry.

Gold, as it has been said, was a resource that, when humans were around, had magical properties. I do not understand or know how, but humans were capable, back then, of amazing feats of power. How fascinating those times must have been for them, constantly discovering new things,

and going to new heights, always learning and developing...

One of these humans, or so I've been told, are what placed the curse on us. The man she loved, loved not her, but in fact one of us- a creeper. Back then such relationships were not unusual.

Driven by anger, she had cast a spell on the creeper girl, that should she come close to the human man, she would die a most horrible death... unknowingly, the creeper girl sought out her human lover once more, and that night, as they met at his house, she...

she exploded. she had died, blowing apart his home, severely disfiguring him, and setting fire to the neighbour house's rooftops... it was a tragic accident, the result of the witch whose golden weaponry had laid this curse upon her.

A commotion happened, and the town was strife with rumours- the humans insisted that the creeper girl had exploded in an attempt to purposefully kill him and surrounding people... creepers felt that the man had done arson, and murdered the creeper girl.

A rift occurred, and all creepers were driven out. The creeper girl's father, knowing of his daughter's love rival, went to her, and suspecting it to be her doing, knowing of her unconcealed jealousy, called her out on the crime... before, using magic, she insured that he would never speak human tongue again.

He tried to fight her, being that she had indirectly killed his daughter with her curse, and injured an innocent man.

Overwhelming her, he could have chosen to finish her off, but he left, aiming to get help and make known what she had done... so she cursed him, and all creepers as we know it, to die in that way, should they ever come into contact with humans...

and it's been this way, since. Humans began to leave, through some manner of mystical portal to another world, leaving us behind, and only they may have been able to free us from this curse...

perhaps leaving, in the end, was all they could do to help us, instead. Maybe they couldn't lift the curse... but we have not had problems with forced-exploding since they left. There are no humans left, and their structures had long since vanished, way before I was born in the world.

That is... until now... something truly special happened. Some say it's only a rumour, and some say it really happened...

In the valley across from this one, someone said that a human man had been spotted. If this is true... even though I am being hopeful... if I could somehow communicate with him... maybe I can see if he knows any way to remove this curse, and restore the links between us, and the humans...

It is worth a shot.

That's it, I've decided it... I am setting off, right now, under the light of the moon, to look at the valley for clues... I must not waste a minute longer, if I am to track and keep up with the supposed man.

Wish me luck.

* * *

(Hello all, this is my very first fan fiction, and is unofficial/just a big Wild Mass Guessing story about creepers/the world of minecraft. The use of gold having magical properties was based on reading somewhere on the internets that gold may have 'magical properties' in future. Don't take my word for it, but that's what I'm going with for this story. This is just for fun and nothing stated is factual/official. Anyway, here's hoping this goes somewhere good.)


End file.
